It is known that prior high power LEDs comprising one or more LED chips, that are mounted onto a submount such as a metal core printed circuit board (hereafter, MCPCB) or ceramic, which contain typically at least one electrical insulation layer—0.1 mm in thickness, and one or more optical lens systems covering the LED chip(s). These high power LED packages are then adhered to another MCPCB with another 0.1 mm electrical insulation layer, which is then fastened to a heat sink and Edison style screw-in base and typically contained beneath an additional plastic or glass lens.
It is also known that prior LED modules are typically made with packaged LEDs adhered to another MCPCB, which is then fastened to a cast metal heat sink, with an additional optical lens system attached to the heat sink. These LED modules are then mounted into additional housings for their designed purpose and typically have at least one more additional lens or reflector.
It is also known that prior LED downlights are typically either made with the above Edison style screw-in LED luminaire in a traditional can fixture, or made with the above high power LED modules fastened mounted in a downlight can fixture.